


A Shower of Noise

by MaiKageshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But she's an awesome little shit, Gen, How Do I Tag, Lance sings in the shower fight me, Pidge is a little shit, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Prompt gone wrong, What Was I Thinking?, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKageshi/pseuds/MaiKageshi
Summary: Prompt: Lance sings Uncle Fucker in the shower. And Pidge shenanigans. In short, hilarity ensues.





	A Shower of Noise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun, but I took the prompt way out of proportion and way out of topic! 
> 
> This is my first Voltron fic and I regret nothing. Not beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. Extra cookies for those who point them out! I hope y'all will enjoy this weird little fic!

It was rare to have a moment of peace in the Castle of Lions. With the war they were waging non-stop with the Galran empire together with the ever present need to be on edge and ready for space combat, Pidge always found it hard pressed to have time for herself.  
  
There was always something to do: Galra occupied planets to liberate, transmissions to decode, supply shuttles to be escorted or the ever expanding list of upgrades she could never have the time to completely implement onto her Lion. But for once, the entire day was absolutely uneventful.  
  
Shiro and Allura had taken up the training room with Coran at the wings, both wanting to strengthen their bond with each other. Keith and the Blades were off on a mission halfway across the galaxy, Hunk was trying out a new readjusted recipe he got from a planet of corn people and Lance was probably hiding out in his room doing whatever it is Lance does in his room.  
  
Space had returned to the ever dark canvas she imagined every night as she looked up to the sky searching for her family. The universe had always seemed so full of possibility, a slew of new worlds, new life. And at the time, a striving hope fuelled by her stubborn determination.  
  
Now that she found Matt, her worldview of the galaxy had changed drastically. From the innocent curiosity she once held for the stars now shifted to a whole new world of war and magical lions and Galra. Man, did her horizons expand after tuning into that frequency of alien chatter. Even more so after she and the whole Scooby gang took off to save Shiro from the hands of their school. Wasn’t that just metaphorical icing on the proverbial cake.  
  
And now, she was stuck with a group she never truly thought she would call her friends. Inclusive of their stupid fights and the more real paladins vs Galra space fights. It stroked her with an odd sense of realisation that she had more purpose beyond finding her family, that there was more she could offer to the world. And all it took for that to happen was to get locked inside an alien castle ship with two enemy generals and chances to escape that’s slimmer than Keith’s fuse on a Shiro-is-gone level bad day.  
  
At times, Pidge still finds herself unable to process the reality before her. She’s out in space, further than any human has ever explored and fighting an intergalactic war for god’s sake! From grade A class nerd to defender of the universe! She can’t even explain the magnitude of how awesome that was. Hah! If only she could see the faces of her middle school bullies now. Nerd her ass, well this girl’s nerdiness got her to pilot a laser shooting, giant green mechanical cat that forms into an even bigger robot that’s a symbol of freedom! Take that! How’d you like this nerd now?  
  
As much as Pidge loves the excitement and the often times adrenaline pumping adventures that travelling through space offered her, she still found herself wandering off to the far off corners of the castle with nothing but the rhythmic clicks of the keyboard and her Lion as her company. Humans were so very exhausting at times and besides, Green is a much better listener anyways.  
  
But Pidge would be lying right now if she said the total silence surrounding her immediate hearing range didn’t creep her out a little.  
  
After months of complete chaos and the constant bickering of her fellow paladins, she got used to the noise. One might even say she came to thrive in it. But no no! This was her day off and she will spend it as so! Clear out her mind and relax. Starting with a nice, warm shower. Alone.  
  
After that, if her brother was free, they could spend quality time together tweaking around for castle upgrades. Two technological superior minds are always better than one. Not to mention that being able to work alongside with her dorkish brother again was a joy she had always looked forward too.  
  
Come to think of it, her past self’s work consisted of looking up to Matt and trying her best to catch up to him and their father. And now her adventures made her a hero and master of tech in her own right. No more riding on their coat tails trying to gain an upper hand. The castle and the Lions were her domain now. Although playful rivalry between the Holts siblings wasn’t unheard of, that isn’t to say Pidge didn’t feel a little smug to be ahead of her brother on something as cool as her Lion. Maybe she could even rope him into helping her out with Green’s upgrades.  
  
Store that to her to do list for later. For now, the bathroom awaits!  
  
Very much like the Garrison, the castle bathrooms were communal. Of course with the exception of Allura’s own private quarters that the Princess was more than willing to share with Pidge when her gender was revealed, -she declined out of pure courtesy- it meant that Pidge was left to share her bath time with the other paladins.  
  
Crazy enough, she did not pay it any mind. If there was something that her time posing as a very male, Pidge Gunderson in Galaxy Garrison had taught her; it was how to shower while avoiding being detected as a girl in a room full of hormonal teenage boys. Even though Matt probably had twenty or so things to say about it, so help him.  
  
The castle was a definite upgrade though. The shower room had nearly full ceiling to floor stalls for one and the shared walls between each stall were completely opaque and could be activated to be soundproof if required, features of the castle that Pidge was secretly pleased with. No one could hear her rambles to herself and it also saved everyone from suffering through Lance’s singing when they’re stuck in a group shower after a long battle.  
  
Don’t get her wrong, Lance was not as bad as a singer as Keith would love to put it, but his choice of music was downright abysmal. They had the misfortune to step into the showers once when Lance forgot to close his stall door. Ugh, they’d never be able to erase Lance’s rendition of Justin Bieber’s ‘Baby’ out of their skulls anytime soon.  
  
The shower rooms should be empty at this time though. Meaning less time to bother covering up and more time to actually get clean. But that didn’t seem to be the case the closer Pidge got to the adjoining hallway, towel in hand. Because for one, loud, watery splashes could be heard even from her spot at the end of the corridor. Whoever was taking a shower must really be enjoying it in there.  
  
Maybe Shiro took an early break? Or could the one inside be Coran? She wouldn’t put it past the ginger old man to be completely nuts even inside the shower. But then she started to hear the muffled tones of a song she knew well that Coran certainly would’ve never heard before.  
  
Wondering who it might be, her steps softened into cautious tiptoes. Startling the person can come later. First, she had to find out who it was and record it for potential blackmail. As she peeked through the main door, expecting it to be Hunk or to a certain hopeful and mischievous degree, Shiro, she certainly did not expect it to be Lance and- wait. What is his nose doing all the way up there?!  
  
Wiping her spectacles furiously even there was no fog present, the green paladin was left completely stunned. Because there was Lance’s pointed nose, floating ABOVE the stalls of the bathroom, which mind you, was at least THRICE her height by the way and looking as if it was the most natural thing he could do.  
  
But what shook her out of her reverie was Lance’s very loud and off pitch singing of- “Shut your fucking face Uncle fuckeeerr!”  
  
Her towel had met the ground a long time ago when she realised that her fellow paladin had flooded all six stalls in the bathroom to make some sort of makeshift personal ocean in the middle of the fucking castle. Wasn’t he supposed to be holed up like some 11 year old, allergic-to-the-sun gamer in his room trying to get past the 23rd level of Killbot Phantasm 1?!  
  
Pidge’s eyes followed the Cuban boy through the sloshes made by his swimming strokes. She herself was trying her best not to blow her cover by singing along. What? You can’t expect it to be so easy for her to not burst into spontaneous numbers from her childhood guilty pleasures. After all, it was the same song that Matt had used to get her into the profanity chocked cartoon back when the notion of even uttering a curse was an offence of the highest order. But the perverse sense of glee she had when attempting the forbidden behind her parents’ back had been worth the sneaking around and secretive giggles.  
  
Lance did not make it easy for her, imitating the voices with a high and higher pitch of his voice. Almost as if he knew she was there and was daring her to give herself away. But Pidge held it in like a champ, swallowing her laughs to small giggles as she took her handheld device out to record the whole thing.  
  
However, her clandestine mission came to a screeching halt when Lance tried to do the farts sounds with dolphin noises.  
  
Pidge completely lost it.  
  
Her small body sputtered to the ground and she laughed and laughed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to form a coherent sentence at the sound of Lance’s surprised squeak.  
  
“P-Pidge?!?” The blue paladin’s limbs scrambled to the top, sinking his head under the water for only a few seconds. More tears escaped the corner of Pidge’s eyes and her laughs evolved into long guffaws at the expense of Lance’s gurgling and stumbling in his pool.  
  
“Y-you-! DOLPHIN FARTS AHAHAHHAHA!” Her errant laughter spared none of Lance’s dignity. The remaining shreds were torn apart by his scramble to the top of the stall, his grip slipping from the slippery edge.  
  
“Wha-What were you even t-trying to do....- Lance!?” She asked in between bouts of heaving air to fill her starved lungs. At least Lance still had the decency to look ashamed, red dusting his cheeks and avoiding Pidge’s general direction.  
  
“I.. I just miss the sea alright!” He yelled indignantly and completely out of accident.  
  
“And I couldn’t get the stupid Altean pool to stay on the floor!”  
  
Okay, that may have made her feel a slight twinge of sympathy for the homesick boy, but her sick sense of humour decided to make an appearance, which made her hold her device up, the one that held the recording.  
  
“Well.” Pidge straightened herself and her glasses. A cheeky smirk grew on her lips. “Now you have to get this stupid recording of yourself off of me before Allura gets a chance to see it!”  
  
“Wha-You _recorded_ me-?!” His yelping squawk stopped short as his face got acquainted with the hard metal floor, falling as he tried to escape his DIY pool without the room ending up in a flood. He landed with a hard ‘ ** _Thwunk!_** ’  
  
Pidge had only realised in late abject horror that Lance could’ve been completely naked. However, the innocence of her eyes remains unbaptised with the admittedly adorable Nemo patterned swimming trunks that clung to Lance's thighs. Where Lance had got that from, she will never know. What she does know is that she took a quick snap before booking it out of there as fast as her short limbs would take her. Against Lance’s miles for legs, she’d need the head start.  
  
“Nonono! Get back here Pidge! Please! I’ll...! I’ll...! I’ll trade it for 5 points on the prank war scoreboards!” Lance sounds as if he finally got to his feet, but by then she was already far, far away.  
  
“No thanks! I’m already ahead of you, Keith helped!” She couldn’t help but add insult to injury. Her cackles carrying through the halls when she heard Lance’s annoyed groans.  
  
“UGH! That mullet-”  
  
“Aww, Allura is gonna find out how great of a music taste you have!” Pidge singsonged her way to her room. She slammed the doors to the residential area right before Lance could reach it.  
  
“GRRRR! PIDGEEEEEEE!”  
  
Ahaha! The sounds of sweet victory.  
  
She’ll pull a favour from Allura to make the pool upright later, store that to her mental memo. From the outside, she could already hear Hunk’s curious questions, and Shiro and Allura’s concerned worries. In return, Lance was trying to explain without giving anything away which only made them more confused. Coran had interrupted somewhere along the line and she could even hear the Marmora’s return from the clanks of Keith’s metal booted run.  
  
Ahh, there was the noise of the castle she knows and loves.  
  
Isn’t space just one hell of a blast?

**Author's Note:**

> Ay! You made it to the end! I'm sorry if the ending was a little rushed, I didn't really know what else to add, also many apologies for the crazy amount of repeated words as I have the vocabulary capacity of a damn potato. I seriously need to improve my writing hahah! Any sort of criticism is welcomed and tips for writing if you guys have any!
> 
> I hope you guys will have a nice day!


End file.
